


Lightning Crashes

by sasunarufan15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufan15/pseuds/sasunarufan15
Summary: Troya's life was never perfect but with Amy it sure felt that way. Without her his life would feel like hell. Without her he'd fall apart. Without Amy he has fallen apart. All he has left is this little ray of hope she left behind.





	Lightning Crashes

The clouds were a dark grey, at any moment a strong storm would be starting. The date was May 2nd of 2014. Troya was outside of the South Ridge Christian hospital. He had on a black T-shirt and black jeans. His hair was a mess his pale cheeks a light pink as he took in heavy breaths. Allen had just called him about 30 minutes ago. In a rush, he told him that Amy had gone into early labor. 

The half Frenchmen caught his breath then proceeded to the entrance of the hospital. Only to be stopped by a woman wearing white scrubs. Presumably a nurse. Troya glared as she explained that Amy's parents had asked the hospital not to let Troya inside. 'What bullshit! We have one fight. Suddenly I'm public enemy number one!' He thought to himself in frustration. 

Troya thought back to the fight he had with the redhead. It was five months ago, three days after his gang, The Dark Marks got into an extremely violent disagreement with a group called The Underground. Long story short, a close friend lost his life. Amy wanted him to disband the gang after that. "Disband! Are you crazy?! To some of the members, this gang is all they have. I can't take that away from them." Troya had argued. 

He knew why she wanted him to disband. She didn't want to see any more of her friends die. The fact that she was four months pregnant hadn't help matters much either. Since Troya refused to disband, Amy had chosen to stay away from Troya and the gang. It was still no reason for her parents to refuse to let him see her. They had small disagreements all the time, but nothing like this had been. He still thought it wasn't a bad enough reason to not want him around though.  
The rain started to pour outside. While inside the hospital, Amy was screaming as pain wracked her lower body. Her contractions were intense and coming in close together. It was time for her to push. Her blue eyes scanned the room she wished Troya was there. She knew her parents had been the reason he wasn't there, yet she still wanted Troya there to see his baby be born. 

The redhead watched as her doctor came and nealed between her legs. He told her to push as she did red hot pain scorched threw her. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Her breaths came out in painful huffs as she struggled to bring her baby into the world. She could feel her self get weaker. It was taking all her strength to stay awake long enough to give birth. 

With a final push, a loud cry came from the baby girl lying in the doctor's arms. The baby's small body had been covered red in a fluid. She was cleaned off and had a pink blanket wrapped around her. Afterward, the doctor brought the little girl over to her mother. He noticed the heart monitor was beeping in a steady line. The young woman's eyes had closed. A soft smile was on her pale lips. Her heart had stopped the moment the baby was born. The tragic thing was she didn't even get to see or hold her baby. 

Lightning lit up the windows of the waiting room as the doctor walked out to the young woman's parents. The doctor spoke in a sad tone, as he gave the news of their daughter's passing. The mother hit the ground with a cry of despair her heart shattering to pieces. 

A week later, Allen had called Troya with some very tragic news. After hours of trying to get the nurse to let him inside and failing. Troya went home soaking wet and pissed as all hell it wasn't fair. He dropped the phone in shock once Allen was finished talking. Amy died having the child? He knew she had a weak system. He didn't think to have a baby would put her at risk of dying though. 

She was gone the fiery redhead with the kind heart was no longer with them. What Allen had told him was that she died the moment the baby had been born. Amy had passed away with a smile on her. That did nothing but make him angry. Why? Why was she happy that her life was cut short? 

He thought about the child. He would try and see her soon. He doubted Amy's mother would let him. He wondered if he even wanted to see her. Allen had said that she looks like Amy and that they even named her after Amy. He didn't know if he could look at her or even love her. 

It wasn't the baby's fault he was aware that. He didn't want to look at his child with anything other than love. He knew right now he couldn't do that. Thoughts of if he never got Amy pregnant she'd still be alive. If he hadn't let Jacob go alone to The Underground he wouldn't have died that night. Amy and he wouldn't have fought, he would have been able to see his child be born ran through his mind. 

Tears fell from his eyes as he punched a hole in his bedroom wall. He was thankful his family wasn't home at the moment. The last thing he needed was that asshole of a stepfather of his screaming at him. He felt the hot blood rush down his arm as he left his room then the house. He got in his hearse and took off. 

For three years, Troya spent his days fucking around in the gang. He shot up drugs with a needle and drank his pain away. He yelled and fought with his friends. Doing things he'd always regret. He was surprised Allen was still talking to him after what he did. Until one day, after much begging, Allen got Amy's mother to allow Troya to see his little girl. 

The moment he laid his eyes on the little girl he fell to his knees. She had long wavey fiery red hair like her mother. A small nose like him and his eye shape and color. Her ears were round like a mouse. He decided that's what he would call her. The moment she saw him cry she ran to him to comfort him. At that moment Troya knew he had to turn his life around. If not for himself then for the little ray of sunshine his love gave her life to give him.


End file.
